New Moon: Edward's Point Of View
by mybrandofheroin1
Summary: Edward's point of view from various points in New Moon. Starts with him leaving. Formerly titled: Saying Goodbye.
1. The End

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First fan-fic. Constructive criticism appreciated?**

* * *

I pulled up into Bella's driveway, in Charlie's spot, so she would realize that this probably would not be the talk that she had been hoping for. Everytime she had looked at me in the past few days, I saw her fear and her anxiety when she noticed how withdrawn and emotionless I was. I had been arguing with myself, knowing the right choice, but wishing I could make the wrong one; and I knew that any pain in my eyes would give away the lie. _There's still time,_ the selfish part of me pleaded with my entire being not to do what I was about to do. _There are other ways!_ The selfish part of me was desperate, hoping that I would side with him. _No. You've nearly gotten her killed twice. She deserves a better life than you. Leave her alone. Your family has already agreed to it. They've left. The decision is made._ And I knew that the logical, selfless part of me was absolutely right. My Bella couldn't be my Bella anymore when my very existence put her in the greatest danger she would ever face. More dangerous than her own two feet, more dangerous still than the attraction she seemed to have for trouble. No. This was it. But before I could say goodbye, there was something I knew I had to do. I reached to get the spare key she had hidden in the eaves above the porch, and the memory flooded back to me. The memory of the day that changed me forever...

_"The door was unlocked?"_

_"No, I used the key from under the eave."_

_She was silent for a second, and though I couldn't read her thoughts, I could guess what was going through her mind._

_"I was curious about you," I answered her unspoken question._

_"You spied on me?" I nearly laughed; her voice was a strange mix of flattery and embarrassment._

The pain of that memory, of knowing all I would have left of her were memories, pushed me to get through with this agonizing task as quickly as I could. I walked up to her bedroom and began to put all the things that we had given her in a pile on her bed- the CD that was still in the player, the tickets that were sitting on top of her desk. I moved on to her new photo album, knowing there would be a few pictures of us together. I shook my head when I opened the book and saw that she had folded the picture Bella-side down and stuck it into the metal holders. I gathered everything together, preparing her house for the promise I knew I would have to make- a life without reminders of me, my family, and the horrible danger I always put her in.

"I'm so sorry love," I whispered as I walked to her bedroom door for the last time. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't just take all of me out of her life. I had to leave _something_ here, a connection that she would never feel again, but I would always know was there. I found a loose floorboard at the foot of her bed and hid the gifts and pictures under the wood.

I ran down her stairs, making a short stop in the kitchen to scrawl a note to Charlie; I knew it would take some time to do what I was about to do. I checked over it, knowing he would never notice the slight difference in handwriting, and walked back out to my car to wait for her to get home.

I could hear her truck rumbling down the street and my hands started to shake. The realization that this would be the last time I would ever see the most beautiful face I knew hit me harder than her scent had that first day, and the pain was more immense than any I had ever felt before. I waited for her truck to appear, and then stepped out of my car as she ungracefully hopped out of her Chevy. I could see the disappointed expression on her face when she saw where my car was parked. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, the same as every other day, and I saw the slight relief in her eyes when I grabbed it. But when I put it back on to the seat of her truck, the fear returned. This was killing me.

"Come for a walk with me," I said, my voice unemotional. Usually, I was a good liar. I could infuse any emotion into any word to make it sound convincing. But for this, I could only mask the pain with... nothing. Literally, my face, voice, eyes... they were all devoid of emotion. I imagined I was scaring her, and I hated myself for it. _This is for the best._ _For HER,_ I reminded myself. I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her a few steps into the woods. _You can't put this off any longer, stop stalling._ I braced myself against a tree for support and stared at her perfect features... her heartshaped face, beautiful brown eyes, full lips that I would remain attached to for the rest of my life if I could... but I couldn't. Not ever again.

"Okay. Let's talk," she said. She thinly attempted to cover her fear, but I saw right through it. This alone was enough to chip at my resolve, to make me want to undo the hardest decision I would ever make. Who will protect her when she's scared after I leave? But then I realized, the only times I had ever seen her scared were when I was putting her in danger. There would be nothing to fear after I was gone. I took a deep breath, my entire body trying to keep inside the words that I was about to say.

"Bella, we're leaving." Those three words were all I could muster. I waited for her to react.

She took a deep breath too, but she didn't look upset. I wondered why.

"Why now? Another year..." she asked.

My stomach sank to the forest floor. She thought I was asking her to come with me. _Bella, how do I tell you?_ I couldn't just deny her outright. So I pretended to be oblivious to the real meaning of her words. It was cowardly and I knew it, but it was the only thing I could do without completely ruining the lie. "Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." We stared at each other, and I could tell she was confused. But that quickly passed, and for a split second I was afraid she was going to be sick.

"When you say we..." she whispered. Her words cut me. _How can I do this?! I can't just tell her..._ But I did.

"I mean my family and myself," I finally told her. It was so hard to force those words out. _For her, for her,_ I had to keep telling myself. She was quiet for a long time, but I welcomed it. I stared at her, memorizing every detail on her face, not taking any second I still had with her for granted. It would be over all too soon.

"Okay. I'll come with you." _How is it possible that you know exactly what to say to affect me like this, love?_

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going..." What did I say now? What did I tell her? That I didn't want her? I couldn't do that. I knew I would never be able to shove those words past my protesting lips. "...it's not the right place for you," I finished lamely. Vague, but true. She didn't belong with vampires. She deserved better than that. Better than me.

"Where you are is the right place for me," she insisted. _I wish that were still true. But it's not anymore, Bella._

"I'm no good for you, Bella." How true that was. Why couldn't she see that?

"Don't be ridiculous," she pleaded. "You're the very best part of my life." _What? BEST part? How can I be the best part when all I can do for you is get you nearly killed?_

"My world is not for you," I told her. I wondered how she didn't understand that, with all that had happened in the last six months.

"What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" _WHAT?! You nearly become the victim of a brutal vampire murder, and it's NOTHING?_ She was willing to overlook so much just to be with me. I didn't deserve this perfect, selfless creature. _How do I say this, without revealing how much I still care?_

"You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected." My voice sounded so strange and distant, I wondered if she would see through me anyway.

"You promised!" She was still pleading. Still grasping for anything that would make me stay. "In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you," I interrupted, grateful to myself for leaving a loophole. My resolve to leave had been shaken so badly, I probably would have used that promise as an excuse to stay. But what was best for her now was a normal life. A happy, human life with no sadistic vampires coming after her, no one threatening her life because they lost control of their killer instinct over a small papercut.

"No!" Her change in tone surprised me, but that didn't leak past my carefully composed mask. "This is about my soul isn't it? Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!" I was in shock. Her _soul_? She was willing to give up her _soul_ to be with _me_? She didn't understand what that meant for her. How could she love me so much? The realization hit me. She wasn't going to let me go. I had told her we were leaving, and she refused to accept that we were going to be apart. _This is so hard, Bella. Please, don't make me do this._ But I knew I had to. I had to force the impossible words through my lips. This would be the blackest lie I would ever tell. I took a deep breath and stared at the ground, making sure to rid my eyes of the truth. If I didn't know any better, I would think that I was having a nightmare. I looked at her, and summoned all the strength I could muster, knowing I would have to repeat this lie a thousand times over to keep Bella safe. She would never fall for this.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I felt as though I had been burned. Instead of frozen and solid, my lips felt as though they had burst into flame, and it was slowly spreading through the rest of my body. I watched her while I was speaking those words, looking for... what? I didn't know. Just staring at this glorious beauty, cherishing the last time I would be able to look upon her face, even if it was in the most painful situation I would ever have to live through.

"You... don't... want me?" she choked out, hoping to find some contrariety to the statement I had just made. _Oh, angel. Yes. And that's the problem. I want you forever, and that CAN'T happen._

"No," I said simply, keeping the careful guard over my eyes, my expression.

"Well, that changes things." Her voice was numb, sounding almost... calm, but that barely registered, _You believe me!? That quickly, and everything we had together... you think I don't care anymore?! Just like that!?_ I had to look away, to stop seeing the absolute acceptance of that blatant falsehood in her eyes. The pain rippled through me, one like I had never felt before. My insides were shattering. _I care! I love you!_ I wanted to scream.

"Of course I'll always love you... in a way." That would have to do. I would have to settle for giving her a diluted variation of a cliche breakup line as the only hint to how very much I still wanted her. But I had to step away from that territory. It was inevitable that I would slip and reveal the truth if I tried to hint at my true feelings. "But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm..." _dying inside right now._ "_tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on for much too long, and I'm sorry for that." And that was true. She was in deep, and she loved me. I hated that I caused her this heartbreak. But she was human. She would move on after a few weeks, forget all about me, fall in love with someone she deserved. I didn't know who that would be, but I would envy him for all of eternity.

"Don't," she whispered, her voice pure agony. "Don't do this." _But I have to, Bella. For you._ I couldn't respond at first, so I just looked at her. I knew what I would have to say next, to convince her that she couldn't be with me. I was going to hurt her so much that I despised myself for putting these words in the same sentence.

"You're not good for me, Bella," I said, in that same strange, distant voice. _You're _too_ good for me, love. I'm so sorry._ I saw the pain enter her eyes, and it felt as if my insides had hollowed out, as if my heart had left my body. Along with pain, there was defeat. She tried to say something, but no sound escaped her lips. I just waited, wanting to reach out and comfort her, tell her I was sorry, take it all back.

"If... that's what you want," she finally said. I knew Carlisle had told me that vampires couldn't cry, but suddenly I wondered if he was wrong. A lump built up in my throat, making it impossible to say anything in a steady voice. So I just nodded. She started shaking, looking as though her legs would give out at any second. But she had to promise me something before I could leave her on her own.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," I said. This was unbearable. Her face already held so much pain and I hadn't even left yet. As soon as she processed what I was saying, she looked helpless, as if she would blindly follow whatever instruction I gave her, no matter what it was. My control slipped in response, the misery and denial visible on my face for only a split second before I composed myself again. Her perceptive eyes caught it, but I could tell she'd had no time to read the expression.

"Anything," she promised. I wanted her to know how serious I was about what I was about to ask her, so I carefully took down the emotional guard from my eyes, making sure all she could see was the intensity with which I hoped she would heed my words. If she didn't promise to try to take care of herself, I wouldn't be able to function. Another memory came back, from the first time she confronted me with my secrets.

_I cocked my head to the side, wondering how she could believe her own words. "I dazzle people?" I asked disbelievingly._

_She looked back at me, skepticism written all over her face. "You haven't noticed?" she protested. "Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"_

_Well, that much was true, I knew how to get responses from people who were normally never generous. But I wondered if I'd ever impressed her the way she claimed I did other people. "Do I dazzle you?"_

_"Frequently," she muttered. I felt a little smug, knowing she had noticed me the same way I had noticed her._

I pushed that to the side, focusing on the present. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid," I commanded her. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" She just nodded, seeming dazed. _Please, Bella. Take care of yourself._ I silently begged her. But before her flawless intuition could catch the real meaning behind my words, I put the mask back up. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself- for him." I used her father as an excuse for my request.

"I will," she vowed. Her promise allowed me to relax infinitesimally.

"And I'll make you a promise in return." I felt our conversation coming to a close, so I tried to make everything a little easier for her. I wanted to make sure there would be no surprises to hurt her further. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me." _I can't believe I just uttered those words to you. Bella, I LOVE YOU._ "I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again." _I hate hurting you this way, but it's for the best. Please understand, please don't hate me._ "You can go on with your life without any more interference from me." _How much of your life have I ruined already?_ "It will be as if I'd never existed." _Because now, there's no reason for me to exist._

She was trembling, her heart pounding so fast I wondered how it stayed in her chest. I wanted to hold her and support her, but I knew that I couldn't make contact. I doubted I would be strong enough to let go. I threw her the best forced smile I could manage and tried to reassure her.

"Dont worry. You're human- your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." It was the only comfort I could offer her. That she could forget me. I wondered why I didn't collapse to the ground.

"And your memories?" she wondered.

"Well..." _No, Bella. I'll never forget you._ "I won't forget. But _my_ kind... we're very easily distracted." I pushed the false smile back on to my face. How badly I wanted to hold her, one last time. So I stepped away. "That's everything, I suppose." _It's ending too soon._ "We won't bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back," she whispered, so low I doubted she was able to hear it with her own ears. I was still staring at her, refusing to waste these last few seconds I had with her.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" She was still in shock.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." That wasn't completely true. Alice was furious at me for doing this, for making us leave. (In reality, I doubted any one of my family agreed with my decision to cut myself out of Bella's life, with the exception of Rosalie, but Alice was definitely the most vocal.) I knew that if I allowed her to stay, she would find a way to tell Bella the truth, or make it so I couldn't leave. She had tried to guard her thoughts around me, but they slipped and revealed her plans. I was able to convince Jasper to help in making Alice stay away from Bella.

I watched Bella for a few more precious seconds. She was having trouble breathing.

"Goodbye, Bella." _I love you more than anything. I wish I didn't have to do this._

"Wait!" she begged before I was able to turn. I couldn't deny her that. Her arms were stretched toward me, and I reached for her too- a reflex reaction. I recovered, and pulled her wrists down to her sides. I was too close, my lips begging for contact with hers. But I would never kiss those lips again. I settled for kissing her forehead for a too-brief moment.

"Take care of yourself," I reminded her, and I felt my will break into pieces. I knew that if I stayed for one second longer, I would rescind my words, take back all those blasphemous lies I had fed her; call my family to come home; and keep her in danger to keep her close. So I ran. I sprinted away from the one thing I needed, the one thing I could never have. And as I ran, every second that we had ever been together began to play in my head like a movie...

_"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?"_

_"Ladies first, partner?"_

_"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you."_

_"I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella."_

_"I have a theory about that..."_

_"I love you, Edward."_

From beginning to end. And I knew the movie would never stop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading : Should I continue, maybe write about when he leaves his family? Let me know!**


	2. Remembering

**AN: wow. it's taken me a really long time to put this up here. sorry i'm such a slacker.**

* * *

I stared unseeing at the puce colored wall of the cheap motel room. My insides felt as empty as ever. I held my knees to my chest, feeling like my entire body would fall apart if I didn't. It had been two months since I had seen Bel- _her_ face. _No. Don't think the name._ It had been two torturously long months since I had heard her laugh, seen her smile. Smelled her mouthwatering scent. Watched her sleep. And it was killing me.

"Is this how I am to atone for my sins?" I whispered, to the deity in heaven. His plan for pennance: to give me something- some_one_- so amazing, someone I could no longer live without, someone every dead cell in my stone body cared for more than anything else on this earth, only to force me to make a choice between her life and my happiness, the same choice I had made with every single person I had killed in my rebellious years. Their life to quench my thirst. "I NEED her! I can't do this forever!" But I knew I had to. She was safer now than she had been during any of those miraculous months with me. I thought back to how it was before Be- _her_, when it was just my family and I. They all had each other, _needed_ each other. I was complete in myself; I hadn't needed anyone. I had music to keep me sane, it was my outlet, my peace in a routine yet, somehow, still confusing and chaotic life. Then I met _her_. She woke me up. Triggered things inside of me that were long-dormant. She gave me joy as I had never known. For a vampire, I was relatively human before her. But _with_ her... my humanity surpassed any predatory instinct. I broke the boundary that had been inside of me for ninety long years. _With _her... I was ALIVE. Suddenly, though I had lived without her for so long, I needed her. I loved the feelings I had when I was with her, and I didn't want that connection to be lost. The desire to give her the world, the need to protect her, do ANYTHING I could for her, was still very much a part of me, and I was glad that I could salvage these last little bits of my obliterated existence and avenge her almost-fatal encounter with the scum who, literally, had broken her to pieces. My memories- memories of _us_, still playing like a movie reel as they had been from day one of our... separation- wandered toward that horrible experience. My fear when I realized she was gone, my determination when driving to the studio... _No. Stop right there._ Picturing her in any state of pain was unbearable, especially when she wasn't with me, when I couldn't see her, perfect and unharmed, to calm my fear and anger. I moaned as the pulsing ache in my empty insides became more intense. I had to distract myself from my current train of thought, and fast.

_There's one way to ease it! Just go back!_ The voice of my selfish side, growing louder with each hour that passed, threw a nearly irresistable invitation at me. It made me think of Alice, how she had begged me to go back, so she could go back, each plea denting the brick wall of determination I had to stay away from Bel­- _her._ _You're a monster, and she is nothing less than an angel. Do what you can for her and leave her alone! _I told myself. Without ever giving it permission to go there, my mind drifted to the phone call from that first day... or the _last_ day, depending on how you looked at it. The worst day of my existence...

_Two Months Ago..._

It was difficult to breathe as I sprinted away from her. Breathing was unneccessary, so it really wasn't much of a problem, but it seemed to symbolize something. I couldn't quite care enough to search for the meaning though. Taking the long way around the western part of the woods, I doubled back toward Bella's house, my sanctuary, to retrieve my volvo. The pain that shot through me when I thought her name- it was so piercing it caused me to lose my balance, and I stumbled over a tree root, falling to the ground. _Beings of our kind are not supposed to fall._ It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered. I picked myself up and ran again, finally reaching my car.

I drove through the tiny town- always too fast- to my house. Once inside, I walked around, looking at the walls, the furniture, the piano, trying to ignore the stabbing sensation I felt in the pit of my stomach, trying to break the surface of the misery I was drowning in. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed.

"Carlisle?" I asked. My voice was void of emotion. Lifeless.

"Yes, Edward?" He sounded concerned.

"It's done." I tried as hard as I could not to replay the recent destruction of my world in my mind.

He sighed. "Alright." Carlisle tried very hard to disguise his disapproval and pain, but I could hear traces of both even in that one word. He understood though, knew that I had made this decision to protect her, and was sympathetic of the place it put me in. "Esme and Alice packed up for you. Your clothes and things are here in your room, all set up the way you had them the last time we were here. I believe Alice left you a large duffel with two weeks worth of clothes and a few CD's in your room there. She said 'just in case'."

My sigh mimicked his. "Tell her thank you. And tell everyone I'm sorry, but I can't come home just yet. There are some things I need to get in order before I can join you. Have you talked to either Alice or Jasper since you prepared that house?" I asked.

"I understand." I heard the sympathy in his voice. "And yes, Alice and Jasper are already here to stay."

"Well, it will definitely be too hard on Jasper if he has to deal with this right now," I admitted in a rushed whisper.

"Alright. Alice is next to me now, she wants to speak with you. We're here for you, whenever you're ready, Edward."

"Thank you. I'll see you... soon," I replied. I wasn't sure just yet if that last part was a lie. I heard a quick shuffling noise as Carlisle handed the phone to Alice.

"You're making a huge mistake, Edward. Why won't you just listen to me? You said yourself how stupid it is to bet against me, and now-" she chastised. But I interrupted her.

"Alice, please just stop. I love her. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. And it will never change. But I want what's best for her, and several incidents over the last few months have proved that THAT IS NOT ME. I'm no good for her, Alice. She deserves better than me; someone who doesn't risk her life every time she's near him. Leaving is the only way to keep her safe." My voice was no longer emotionless, it was heated and strained. I was trying so hard to convince myself to stay away, and Alice wasn't making it any easier. Though, I'm sure, that was probably her goal.

"There are so many things I want to say to you I can barely keep them all straight. And that's saying something, considering how we think," she said tersely. "First of all, you are what she wants. She's ready to give up everything to be with you!"

"That's the problem," I interjected. The pain that would now always be a part of me was joined by guilt, remembering what Bella- _wince_- had said in the forest, telling me I could have her soul because she loved me that much. I knew she wanted to be one of us, but hearing her say it in those terms... I sank to the wooden floor and tried to calm to ache in my hollow chest.

"Stop interrupting me! I never thought I would have to explain this to you, Edward, but I _see_ things, remember?" she said sarcastically. "And I cannot see one path, even now, that doesn't lead to her becoming one of us. She was never good at being human. She doesn't fit into that world. She belongs in ours! And secondly, how many times did you _save her life_ in the nine months that you knew her? She can't even walk without being a danger to herself and everyone within a ten-foot radius. And you think that taking yourself, her protector, away from her is keeping her safe?" She spit out those words faster than I've ever heard her talk, and I could practically feel her anger through the phone.

"Bella" -_wince_- "promised. She promised not to do anything dangerous, Alice. She's making an effort- for me, for Charlie- to keep herself out of harm's way. I may have been her biggest protector, but I was also her greatest danger. She managed to stay alive for eighteen years. She's living with a police officer. She'll be okay." _She will. She'll be fine._ I told myself that over and over again, but the fear I still felt for her safety was growing with each furious word Alice spoke.

"Are you sure about that?" Her change in tone surprised me. Instead of provoked and inflamed, she was now quiet and sorrowful.

"Yes, Alice. Charlie can keep her safe; everything-" I could hear the pleading sound to my voice; I wanted to believe what I was saying so badly. But it was Alice's turn to interrupt me.

"I didn't mean physically Edward. You were her first love. She was head over heels for you! And you left her," she accused, her tone livid once again. She was relentless. I knew all this already. Was paying for it already. It was like she had a needle, full of pain, and was injecting it into my body with each word she spoke "I tried not to watch, I really did. But I saw the look in her eyes when you told her you didn't want her. When you said she wasn't good enough for you. Her heart is BROKEN, Edward. And who's going to mend it for her? Tyler Crowley? Mike Newton? Yeah, right. She's the most stubborn person I know. Maybe even more so than _Rosalie_. She doesn't get over things. You both need each other! Go back to her!" I couldn't take this much longer. She was using my own pain to break down my resolve, to try to force me to return to Bella's -_wince_- life.

"Alice, please stop," I begged her with my whisper. I was spiraling downward, my heartache growing deeper with each truth she hurled at me.

She sighed. "You're- I mean- it's... I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have said all that. But you'll go back. Save yourself some torture and listen to me, please," she stuttered.

_Save myself? Ironic. To save Bella, I kill myself. To save myself, I kill Bella. And there's no question as to who is more important to me._

"I'm not going back, Alice." My voice sounded weary. I was straining to hold myself together. "Neither are you. And don't go looking for her future, either. We've done enough damage. Now, I have some things to take care of. I'll be with you when they're finished," I said, hinting that this was the end of this conversation.

"Fine. Try this your way, Edward. I'll stay away as long as you do. Good luck hunting Victoria," she replied defeated. I heard the click as she hung up the phone and shoved my own cell back into my pocket. I ran upstairs to retrieve the duffel bag, trying to plan how to start my first ever tracking expedition.

_This is for you, love._ I thought silently._ I'll miss you. Forever._

My phone buzzing in my pocket brought me back from the unbearable memory. I looked at the caller ID. Alice.

"I can't deal with anymore today," I whispered still facing the wall. I switched it off and closed my eyes, wishing for the relief of unconsciousness. But sleep could never come. The only thing behind my eyelids was her face, her beautiful, innocent face, smiling slightly, her lips whispering my name.

* * *

**so reviews would be helpful. what can i do better? what did you like? is this story complete? let me know.  
bri.**

**(i know i've said it three times already, but it really makes me nervous when people read and don't review. i'm begging you. let me know if it was good. or horrible. or whatever. just PLEASE- i need feedback!)**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking such a long break from this without any word to you guys. And i want to apologize also to my subscribers if you got excited about this because, obviously, this is not a new chapter.

Due to some crazy circumstances, this story is on indefinite hiatus. Seriously, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! There are some really good Edward New Moon fanfics out there, much better than mine, so if you want to read some, I can suggest:

Dark Side of the Moon by: blondie AKA robin

Moonless Night by: J Plash

I don't know if you can hyperlink these, so just use the search. If you can't find them, I do believe they're in my favorites (the authors and the stories.)

Once again, I want to apologize, because I know I get really angry and disappointed when authors do this, so give me as many flame reviews as you want, because I know I deserve them!

-Bri.


End file.
